1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system for a vehicle, and to a vehicle provided with the display system. The display system displays, as an additional image, information for supporting driving, such as a state of the vehicle (such as speed of the vehicle, engine speed of an engine), a navigation image, and/or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a known document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 123848/1997 (published on May 13, 1997)) discloses an onboard display system for an instrument cluster panel of an automobile. This onboard display system displays, as an additional image, information for supporting drive such as a navigation image, in addition to vehicle state information such as speed of the vehicle, engine speed of an engine, and/or the like.
The onboard information display device disclosed in the document 1 displays navigation, a back monitoring image (an image of a posterior image seen from a vehicle; this image is captured by using an onboard camera, and outputted to and displayed on the display device), a television screen, and an operation screen for audio.
However, the onboard information display device weights images for display according to the condition of the vehicle and changes display according to the result of weighting. Therefore a display position of speed display changes frequently according to the condition. As a result, a user must look for speed display every time the driving condition changes. That is, the user may make false recognition of speed that is important information for driving safely.
This brings a problem that the more the amount of information displayed on the same display area of a display device becomes, the higher the ratio of the user making false recognition of speed becomes, and the lower the safety of the user's driving becomes.